


More

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	More

Movie nights are a tradition with Jaebeom. Despite your busy schedules, you’d both manage to always have the second Friday of every fortnight free and started this to make sure you could spend time with each other. Despite his status, he’s first and foremost your best friend, and he didn’t want to throw all of that away just for a few years of fame and fortune.

Recently, things started to shift. Your friendship reached a whole new level during your last movie night after playing a game of shots in which you both ended up in a heavy make out session before you passed out on the couch with no recollection of it the next morning.

The thought of your lips on his almost made Jaebeom go insane this past two weeks. He’s been dying to know what it means especially since it could mean that you return his feelings for you. He decides to test out a theory tonight and hope that the outcome would be in his favour.

You aren’t faring any better than Jaebeom. You lied and told him that you didn’t remember anything from the night before but the memory was as clear as day. You could still feel him on your lips. You decided to lie about it because you had feelings for him and were afraid that you’d just be a hook up.

You almost said no to the movie night but you didn’t want to do that to Jaebeom. That’s how you find yourself cross-legged on his couch with him way too close for comfort and a blanket draped over the both of you. You sneak a glance in his direction and find him fixated on the movie so you focus your attention back on it and try to even out your breathing. Jaebeom smirks when you look away, having seen your reaction to his presence and decides to put his theory to the test.

He starts off subtle, casually putting his arm around you and bringing you closer to him like he usually does. Your eyes widen and your breathing picks up but you decide to continue to pretend like it didn’t affect you, knowing that he would pick up on it. Smirking, he glides his fingertips up and down your forearm, creating goosebumps in its wake.

Shifting his body to face towards you, he places his free hand softly on your thigh. He bites his lip as your breath hitches before taking a deep breath as he continues his plan. Jaebeom leans in to plant feather light kisses on your exposed shoulders — his shirt that you’re wearing is way too big for you — and his hand on your leg, starts rubbing up and down on the inside of your thigh.

You don’t make any moves to stop him — your body betraying you — so he gets bolder. He places open mouth kisses on your shoulder, slowly moving up towards the juncture of your neck, his hand dangerously close to your already soaked panties and you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning out.

“Ask me to stop and I will,” Jaebeom whispers against your ear, licking the shell of it before nipping your lobe.

“Jaebeom,” you moan out, eyes closed, hands clutching the couch in purchase.

His hand tempts you further, reaching your clothed core. He closes his eyes as he sucks in a breath, exhaling a groan on your skin. Rubbing his index finger up and down your ruined underwear, he issues his final warning. “Ask me to stop right now.”

Your whole body is on fire and you find yourself wanting him more and more. “Don’t stop,” you breathe out, tilting your head to the side, giving him more access to your neck.

“Fuck,” his eyes roll back before he latches his mouth on the juncture of your neck and sucking on your skin. His teeth grazes the spot to leave a mark and you moan as he lavishes his mark with his tongue.

He pulls his hand away from between your legs and you whine at the loss of touch. Jaebeom chuckles as he grabs your hips, maneuvering you to sit between his legs facing the television. With both of his hands on your thighs, he spreads your legs.

He moves your hair to one side and pulls his shirt further down so he can keep assaulting your shoulder with his mouth. With his left hand, he moves your ruined underwear to the side, his right hand venturing down, fingers slipping between your folds.

“So fucking wet,” Jaebeom growls against your ear. “Is this all for me?”

“Yes,” you moan breathlessly.

“All mine,” he declares before slowly slipping a finger into your sopping cunt. He pushes his index finger in slowly, your breath hitching at his actions. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open but no sounds come out. You only exhale once his finger is all the way in, already reaching you spot.

“Have I found it already?” Jaebeom asks smugly and you can’t find a retort, body too busy enjoying the pleasure. You respond by arching your back and leaning your head back on his shoulder as his name escapes your lips.

“Shit, you’re so hot,” he confesses as he circles his finger inside your cavern, your hips following his motions. He curses as he feels you grinding against the growing bulge in his pants.

He slowly pulls his finger out only to push it back in with his middle finger. He keeps a steady rhythm as his fingers thrust in and out of you and you’re sure you’re losing your mind. He starts to increase his pace, and the squelching sounds of your drenched pussy pushes you closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck, Jaebeom I’m so close,” you tell him and he growls against your neck. He add his ring finger in the mix, curling them into your spot and you scream out. “Oh shit, right there… _riiiiiiiiight there, fuck._”

“Are you gonna come for me?” Jaebeom asks smugly against your cheek. “Are you gonna come all over my fingers?”

“Yes, oh god,” you cry out.

“Beg for it.” This fucker.

“Fuck, please, Jae. I want to come so bad. Please. Your fingers feel so fucking good—_oh shiiiiiiit._”

Pleased with your begging, he increases his pace and places his thumb on your clit, rubbing figure eights into it relentlessly. You’re so close, he can feel it with the way your walls are hugging his fingers. Your back arches further and your hips pushes up against his hand.

He moves his other hand to grab your chin and turn you to face him so he can see the pleasure on your face, gaze intensely locked on yours. “Come,” he commands and you do, your pleasure washing over you in waves, his name a mantra on your lips.

Jaebeom keeps pumping his fingers to help you ride out your high only pulling away once you start whining. He chuckles as you catch your breath, shoving his fingers covered with your juices into his mouth and licking them clean, your eyes set on him as he does so.

Before you know it, he’s maneuvered you to face him and his lips are dangerously close to yours. “I want you so bad,” he confesses. “Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” you answer him honestly. “I want you too, but I’m afraid that you don’t see it that way—”

Jaebeom interrupts you by crashing his lips against yours in a needy and desperate kiss. You kiss him back, even if he hasn’t given his answer, because you’re hopelessly in love with him and would give him anything he wanted. He finally pulls away for air and leans his forehead against yours.

“I love you,” he reveals. “I always have. I was afraid that you didn’t—”

This time it’s you who interrupts when you pull him in for a hungry kiss. “Make me yours,” you whisper against his lips.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because by the time I’m done with you, this whole building is gonna find out that you’re mine,” he growls out before carrying to his room to lay you gently on the bed and carry out his promise.


End file.
